Jimmy and Sheila Rae's Wedding
(That morning at Mouseberg) (however) (Everyone entered the park) (together) Rodney Squirrel: If this is not just a party, Why is there a lot of flowers here? Knuckles: Sheila Rae's being married. Rodney Squirrel: Oh, That's nice and who's the perfect mouse? Toad: Not just any mouse. But a lovely lemur. Periwinkle: No way! You mean a mouse lemur and he's Jimmy Jeepers! Julimoda: Exactly. (BOOM, The title was wrong) Comquateater: Oops. Periwinkle: Oh. Some of you don't believe. Julimoda: And should believe. (BOOM!) Jimmy and Sheila Rae's Wedding (the title is fixed) Sugar: Begin the party please. Comquateater: With pleasure. (Song starts and sings) (and plays) Felina: There's a party here in Mouseberg, There's excitement in the air, People pourin' in from near and far, 'Cause Jimmy and Sheila are gonna have a weddin' Tigger: There's a party here in Mouseberg, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Pooh: You shouldn't wear outfits that are naughty! Rabbit: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Piglet: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Kanga: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Eeyore: There's a party here in Mouseberg So I'm goin' to paint the town Shane: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! David: Jimmy's getting married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Dog: My pal's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Cat: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs Mushu: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Mike: But none of them compare to what this Cranston: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! Lu: There's a party here in Mouseberg and it's got us all aglow Og: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it (Lancelot nods) Duckman: Sure, There's nothing to it. Stephanie: There's a party here in Mouseberg, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Lillian: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Stephenie: Without Spydra and all of her malice, Everybody's happy! Lillian: What can go wrong? The Trainjackers: There's a party here in Mouseberg And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Darla: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. Gabby: There's a party here in Mouseberg And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Stephenie: Sure is fun. Tulio: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Robot Jones: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Miguel: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Fluffy Bun: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Mitch: There's a party in Mouseberg, yes a filling of the room But there's something missing, yes, ahah! Stephen Squirrelsky: But where's the groom? Sandy: And how come he's not coming? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) Louise: Hold still, Sheila Rae. Sheila Rae: I am. (Louise feels gentle) (Sheila Rae stays still) (and stands perfect) Louise: There. It's on now. Sheila Rae: Perfect. Louise: Hope the veil is right for you. Sheila Rae: If it is good, then it might be. Louise: But still, You're the perfect bride for Jimmy. Sheila Rae: Yeah. Because I overheard people are planning to make some Star Wars spoofs. Because we haven't done John Clancy's spoofs in a while. Louise: Quit with the reminding things. Sheila Rae: Yeah. You get the point. Since Andrew is excited about wanting to do video game spoofs that we'll get used. Just be patient, mind you. (Then with Chef Pierre) (however) Rocky (as King Eidilleg): Oh yes. I see you make that. Andrina: Yeah. Not bad. Pierre: Yep. When I finish this part, I'll be finished. (Sheila and Jimmy's Wedding Cake is done) Katrina: Looks beautiful. (their lips lick) Pierre: Careful. Don't want it ruined. Rocky: We're trying. (Then with Jimmy) (however) Jimmy: Come on button, Slip through. (the button obeys) (POP) (at last) Jimmy: There. (feels happy) Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Jimmy: Sheila Rae. Sheila Rae: Yes, Jimmy? Jimmy: There's one special thing to ask you. Sheila Rae: Anything, Jimmy. Jimmy: Marry me? Sheila Rae: Of course I will. Anything for you. (HUG) (they hug each other) Narrator: End of flashback. (flashback ends) Jimmy: That was wonderful thing I remembered. (song continues) There's a party here in Mouseberg And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! (carries on) Sheila: There's a party here in Mouseberg, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Jimmy: I always wanted a real family. Sheila: I've always wished for a true friend. Both: Someone who can now understand me. Mailbox: Hey, go on. You'll get along with us, which is why we're doing more spoof travels. Jimmy: Oh, Excuse me. Tickety: On you go, please. Steve: There's a party here in Mouseberg And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Hamtaro Crew: Jimmy's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Jimmy could've come so far... Joe: They're finally getting married! Pickle: They're finally getting married! Terrence, Duchess, Bendy, Berry, Red, Snooty Girl, World, Rudee, and Tina: They're finally getting married! Chicken: Look at all these presents! Sheila: We're finally getting married! (Blue barks) Jimmy: I'm finally getting married! PPGs: They're finally getting married at the party in Mouseberg! Kevin: Such a sight to see, Come on, Go with me. All: To the party in Mouseberg! Eds: Hooray! (Song ends) (and stops) Rocko: A party going on now. Gotta party. Gotta party. Help me. I can't stop myself. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Oh. You know I feel it. Sheila Fox: Relax, Rocko. Rocko: Oh, Excuse me. Sheila Fox: That's okay. Narrator: Later... (Later) Mr. Bug Goes to Town (1941)Mr. Bug Goes to Town (1941) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-1b_B96P1Y 19:04 (More entered) (from nearby) Guard: Good day. (bows) (Buzz and Delete hummed while entering the park) (together) (Guard gasps) (when he spots Buzz and Delete) (Guard growls go to them and grabbed them) Guard: Oh no, you can't. (TOSS) (WHEE!) (CRASH) (birds tweet) Guard: Stay out! (Buzz and Delete rub their heads) Buzz: Darn. I should've wore a disguise. Delete: Hold that thought. Annoucer: It's time for The Wedding Show where two love couples are getting married. Today's episode is Jimmy Jeepers and Sheila Rae getting married today in Mouseberg. So relax and enjoy the show. (the show begins) Jimmy: Hope this bow tie isn't crooked. Is it? (hopes that it is adjusted while putting his top hat on) (But was too big) Jimmy: Oops. (chuckles nervously) Pierre: Don't worry. You'll be fine. (fixes Jimmy's bowtie) Jimmy: Thanks. Pierre: It's okay. (FANFARE) Rocky: Oh, It's time. Andrina: And here's your toy pipe to carry in, Jimmy. (Music plays) (as Jimmy puts his toy pipe in his mouth) Dog: Oh look, It's a rodent love moment. (A tiger roars at them, But Cat pushed it away) Cat: Put that tiger outta here. Katrina: Our mistake. (We look back) (with amazement) Jimmy: Hmm? (peers back) (Sheila Rae arrives) Jimmy: Wow. (Eyes became lovehearts) (as Sheila Rae steps forward) (Kark saw this on TV) Kark: Oh boy. Now another wedding is up. Jimmy: So beautiful for me. Sheila: So handsome to me. Jimmy: Shall we start? Sheila: My pleasure. Stimpy: It's all too magical, I never wanna cry, I won't.... (wails, Then blows) Oh sorry. Ren: It's okay, Ren. (They step forward) (together) (Pierre clears throat) Pierre: So we are gathered for two love interests, who have met at last. (PPGs nod) Pierre: Now will you, Jimmy, wish that Sheila will be your forever pretty wife? Jimmy: Yes. Forever always. Pierre: And will you, Sheila, wish have Jimmy will be your forever handsome husband? Sheila Rae: Yes. Forever as can be. Pierre: I now pronounce husband and wife. (Jimmy gasps in surprise and puts down his top hat on the side) (and takes his pipe out of his mouth and puts it next to his hat) (Jimmy and Sheila kiss) (We clapped and cheered) (and whistled) (Pete saw this on TV) Pete: Rats! Now another wedding to get used to! We'll get those heroes on spoof traveling! Ben: Heard that. Nicholas: Yeah. No doubt they'll find more kids to adopt. (Then Jimmy and Sheila Rae place their rings on each other's fingers) (and shake hands) (Bells ring) (loudly) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Song starts) (and plays) Emerald: Look at me You may think you see Who I really am But you'll never know me Every day It's as if I play my part Now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world But I cannot fool my heart Barbra: Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? Tawnie: I am now In a world where I Have to hide my heart And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world What's inside my heart And be loved for who I am Melody: Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection Someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? Sasha: There's a heart that must be Free to fly That burns with a need to know The reason why All: Why must we all conceal What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm Someone else for all time When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: The next day. (The Next Day) (Daily News) Lionel: Sheila and James... Married? (Snarls and tears it up) Poodles: Darling, settle down. You're losing your patience. Lionel: You're right. I'm calm. I am heartless. I have no feeling whatso ever. Poodles: That's alright then. We'll make those heroes slaves. And I'm sure we'll get them since we escaped Jail. Trevor Sr.: (reads it and facepalms) Hi-yi-yi! This always happens every time. Trevor Jr: I know, Pop. It's a pity, isn't it? More weddings on the way. And no doubt more adopted kids will be waiting for the heroes. Sylvester: (reads it) Now I'm impressed. Isabella: So am I. Jimmy: See this? We're on the headlines. Sheila: Yeah. Good one ever. Jimmy: Doesn't matter for a dwarf mouse lemur like me and a brave mouse like you being married. Sheila: I overheard that more villains were getting hired to capture us. Jimmy: That's a maybe. Sheila: And a yes, I suppose. (Scene ends) (and closes) (Jimmy and Sheila Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings